Manipulation through Temptation
by unboundpen
Summary: Robin is in love with Wally, but he thinks Wally and Artemis could become something more. So what does he do? He comes up with a brilliant plan to disrupt the blooming relationship between the two, and it involves Dick Grayson. Full summary inside.
1. Robin 1

A/N: Well...hello. Surprise, surprise, I have another chapter fill for a prompt for the YJAM. I'll get to my other chaptered fics eventually...when my muse comes up with something for them. The prompt is pretty long, so I'll just summarize.

Full Summary: Robin has feelings for Wally, and from what he can tell, the interaction between his best bud and Artemis is evolving into something more than casual banter, but be it that he is Robin, he comes up with a brilliant plan. If Artemis were to get a boyfriend that isn't Wally, then he would be able to have Wally all to himself. Who better than to employ someone that is close to her -lives in in the same city as her? Why yes, he plans on using Richard Grayson to court and keep Artemis busy. It's perfect, really. But how far is he willing to go along with this perfect plan of his?

Warning: Rating is subject to change. Currently T, but may turn into M if need be.

* * *

><p>It's a matter at how this whole relationship is looked at. On the outside, they were all for yelling at each other. It was like some sort of unspoken ritualistic way to relieve any stress that had built up for the duration of the day. And, okay, at first it was all cutesy and amusing, but the dirty looks and scathing remarks had lost their meanings and even changed to a few shared amused grins every now and then.<p>

Robin wasn't stupid. In fact, he was very perceptive when it came to the actions of the human body (something Cass decided to teach him whenever she visited). A lingering hand after a punch here, a sparkle in those green eyes every time they caught sight of each other there, a flip of the hair. Oh it was definitely something alright.

Usually he didn't mind the outright flirting done by his best friend, but that was because he knew he wouldn't be successful with each of his tries. Then again...those two weren't even trying. All the advances weren't obnoxiously obvious.

Like right now...

"You can't be serious!"

"Try me Sped-Ex, I know for a fact you haven't been practicing the routine Black Canary assigned us."

To the ordinary eye, it seemed like just a usual argument, but to Robin's eyes, the way Wally was leaning into Artemis' personal space and the twitch of her fingers towards Wally was enough movement for him. Clearly they were enjoying the banter.

Robin peered over the edge of his Batarang, pausing his inspection to fully study the two. She was definitely leaning towards the speedster too, with an apparent leer on her face.

"Not like she isn't going to notice."

"Oh she'll notice, especially when she tests us on it tomorrow. Your ass will be kissing the floor with thousands of fails."

"Didn't know you cared so much about my ass," Wally replied nonchalantly, waving a hand off, but there was no hiding the grin that grew, to which she "play" scowled at.

One thing Robin truly enjoyed was that these two were too much in denial to act upon anything. Sure they had so much attraction, but that didn't account for the whole elementary mindset those two had. But it was getting intense for his liking.

It was troubling...really it was, and if he wasn't careful, Wally could slip away from him.

xXx

He wasn't sure when the idea popped up into his mind -scratch that, he did. It was during the time when he was sitting alongside Artemis on the edge of a courtyard fountain, not as Robin, but as simple Bruce Wayne's ward, Richard Grayson. Or Dick, for short.

Artemis didn't know his other identity. Comparing to how she had looked when she had walked in on her first day at Gotham Academy, she looked peaceful. No doubt, Wally had something to do with that.

Maybe it was when she finally looked up from the Algebra II book, and inquired about the proper shading when graphing inequalities, or perhaps the way she bit her lip in concentration when she came across a particularly harder problem, but those types of unconscious actions would definitely have any guy falling for her.

He scrutinized her, athletic build, woman curves, intelligent, and a mouth quipped with quick wit. He didn't doubt she was a good match for Wally, but he knew he was better.

So...he wasn't sure at which moment he came up with this plan...this plan to get her away from Wally. The thought of the messy consequences should this all end badly didn't sway him from his strong feelings for Wally, so he didn't hesitate when his mind formed the suggestion.

"Heard that they're playing black and white films in the theatre on 42nd street tomorrow. Wanna go see?"

Casual, it was all casual to him, but he let his tone of voice get a little softer, fonder. He wanted to make himself seem vulnerable to her, but not exactly shy. He had long ago let himself be seen as a people's person, so shyness didn't fit with his character.

He tilted his head in question just as she looked up from her book. Dick could tell she was on the verge of getting irritated with their homework...it was apparent when her dull eyes swept over his frame for a moment just before she gave a sigh, a tired smile and a shrug.

"Sure. It's a Saturday, my mom will be okay with that, and I don't have any plans."

Oh, he knew she didn't have plans, considering how Black Canary and Batman had assigned this weekend off.

"It's cause you can't say no to Dick Grayson, no one can."

She barked out a laugh, reaching over to try and mess up his gelled up hair. "Watch out, Dick, you'll go into orbit with that big ego of yours."

Dick dodged her arm clumsily, swatting her hand away in a playful manner."Ego? More like 'I'm the ward of Bruce Wayne, so do as I say'."

A breeze settled among the two of them, letting her loud scoff echo around them, "To which I don't really care about."

"Mmm, and that," he murmured, propping himself on the ledge so he could lean closer to her, forcing her to make eye contact with him, "is why we are such good _friends_."

_Use the ol' Bruce Wayne charm._

He was satisfied in watching her confusion flicker across her face, and was amused when she nervously licked her lips. Even the furrow in her brow has a completely dead giveaway. The hands that clutched at her book finally reached up to shove him away.

"Friends?" She muttered softly, looking away, "When did we ever go from Algebra II classmates to friends?" Of course she was just teasing, trying to regain her composure. Probably questioning something.

Dick smirked, he had perfectly executed the first part of his plan, and just in time too. He registered an all too familiar looking limousine pulling up in front of the school, and heaved his one shoulder bag up onto his person.

"Tomorrow at ten. I'll pick you up." He took a few steps towards the limo, smiling to himself in victory.

"Hold on now, Mister I'm the ward of Bruce Wayne, so I call the shots."

A look over his shoulder was a good enough sign that she was pretty huffy about that.

"I thought you wanted a limo ride?"

She gave him a pointed look, before sighing and shaking her head in exasperation. "Think about it, Dick. We're teens going out to hang out tomorrow. It's not fun to have your butler follow after us like a concerned parent scrutinizing their kid's first date. I'll pick you up tomorrow."

Feeling the need to defend his butler, Dick replied, "Alfred is only going to-"

"Oh no, we're using the traditional teen transportation. I'm picking you up in my own car."

"But-"

She shook her head curtly. A pale, calloused hand raised into the air and did the all too famous shooing motion.

"Tomorrow at ten, in front of the Gates of Wayne Manor. Now go, don't want to keep your butler waiting."

At that, he gave her an undignified snort, and left her with a parting greeting.

Of course she would take matters into her own hands.

...But he was pretty sure she was unaware that this was going to be a date rather than "two teens going out to hang out".


	2. Artemis 1

A/N: I had this written down long before today. I have started on the third chapter, but it's taking me awhile. I decided I shouldn't let you guys wait for this, so here ya go.

* * *

><p>Despite what the hidden occurrences were, Artemis was not completely oblivious. Robin may seem like he was always calm and cool, but her background training had her conscious of body language...as much as her parents had taught her before some events had changed that. She always caught the secretive glances thrown Wally's way, and they did not stop at just being inquisitive and friendly worry.<p>

She may not be the stereotypical girly-girl, but she was still a girl, and she had seen enough of those looks around in high school, middle school...hell even elementary. And she wasn't a complete idiot to ignore the few scathing looks he had shot her when he thought she wasn't looking. Reflections were a wonderful tool.

xXx

The drive through Gotham was interesting, but that was the usual ordinary theme of Gotham in the daytime. Cursing and rude gestures were typical greetings between drivers, along with blaring honks.

Funny thing was, she hadn't realized until now that the smaller the car was, the less impact the horn had on expressing the driver's feelings, especially when the person behind her was trying to tell her that they were unsatisfied with her driving.

She was a good driver. Hell, she was better than most Gotham drivers. She followed the speed limit, if this jerk was late for whatever they needed to do, then it was their own damned fault, not hers. So they can suck it.

Besides, going into road rage wasn't her style anyway, since she let that out when her feet were on solid concrete and not on a gas pedal.

Google maps was a wonder...a God send, actually. Artemis was pretty much unfamiliar with the roads that led her away from downtown Gotham and into a more wooded area. She was a bit concerned when the road started to get a bit more curvy, something that made her uneasy while driving, before and after getting her license.

Thankfully, the soothing vocals from Marianas Trench, helped calm her panic, and she eased up to -literally- the closed gates of Wayne Manor, and came to a stop. She blinked and leaned forward until the seat belt held her back just to see just how high the gates rose from the ground. They had to be at least twenty feet high. Damn, they made her feel tiny.

The panel next to her window had an intercom on it. Quickly remembering the very few movies she had watched with the rich in them, she manually rolled her window down -yes, she had an old car, whatever- and awkwardly pressed it, now feeling a bit nervous.

"This is the Wayne residence. May I help you?" A male British voice spoke from the intercom.

Unsure, she pressed the button again while she spoke, "Hi -uh- yes, my name is Artemis and I'm here to pick up Dick Grayson."

"Ah, Miss Crock, Master Richard has mentioned and has been expecting you. Please drive through when the gates stop moving, and follow the road."

As indicated, the gates started to creak open slowly. She moved her torso back into the car and rolled her window back up while she waited for the iron bars to stop moving.

Thankfully, the gravel road started to straighten out. It wasn't much of a distance, which was probably good news. (She had seen houses with obnoxiously long and windy private roads. Just another way for the rich to show off.)

However the length was made up for the expansive looking...castle -mansion didn't quite fit it- that she pulled up in front of. Just the front steps were impressive. Was that marble?

She got out of her car, struck with awe, completely aware that she had an unattractive look on her face.

"Damn rich bastards," she murmured without any heat, trailing her eyes from one end to another, taking in the details of the architecture. She had to turn her head in order to do so.

After taking a deep breath in and finally rolling with the shock, she climbed the steps, and came to stand right in front of the sanded and oiled rosewood doors. There were old fashioned gargoyle shaped knockers on them, but she wasn't sure if they were there for decoration or not. However, she wasn't given the time to look if there was a modern day doorbell installed because the door opened to a completely dressed down Dick Grayson. He looked good in a t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey Artemis!" He greeted her with an enthusiastic smile.

"Hey...uh-"

"Master Richard, you must not forget your coat." An elderly man appeared behind Dick with a coat in one arm and a slightly cross look on his face. He must have been the man who answered the...intercom thing.

"Thanks Alfred," Dick smiled up at the older man, before taking the coat away and putting it on.

"Alfred this is Artemis Crock, a classmate from school. Artemis, this is Alfred Pennyworth."

"A pleasure Miss Crock, Master Richard has talked about you quite often." He bowed with one hand in front of him and another placed behind. Truthfully the action made her embarrassed.

"Uh," she looked to Dick and he mouthed 'Alfred', "Alfred, it's nice to meet you too."

"Come on," Dick interrupted, once Alfred straightened up again, and took Artemis by the arm, "don't want to be late for the movies."

"Farewell Master Richard and Miss Crock. Drive safely."

Artemis had to turn back and give the Waynes' butler a sheepish smile and an awkward wave as Dick pulled her down the steps. All he did was give her a knowing smile before closing the door.

His tugs were insistent but careful, and by the time they were at the bottom, she finally had leverage to pull her arm from his grasp.

"Geez Dick, rude much?"

"Nope just eager. I rarely get out of the house, much less hang out with a beautiful girl like you."

The smiled aimed at her was charming, and there was definitely a bit of twinkling coming from his cerulean blue eyes.

She frowned in response because that was so not going to work on her.

"I'm pretty sure you get dragged into charity balls all the time, and get to dance with the pretty ladies in there. That's not going to work, now get your ass in the car," she glowered, already getting into the driver's seat.

He chuckled and did as she said, buckling himself in before leaning back. "Someone's pushy today."

She started the engine and took off, "And that surprises you?"

"You know, I was under the impression that you would be a little nicer to me since we're hanging out."

She snorted and rolled her eyes, "Sorry, I don't give special treatment to just anyone."

"Not even me?"

"Should I even answer that?"

They exchanged equally amused smiles.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him lean over and upped the volume on the radio, and heard him chuckle.

"Have something against my taste in music?"

"More like I kinda predicted you'd be into a bit of punk rock," Dick answered back before he surprising Artemis by humming along to the catchy tune of _Haven't Had Enough_.

Their car ride constituted with Artemis mostly concentrating on the road, especially when they entered Gotham again, and Dick doing anything that ranged from humming to drumming his fingers to the music on her dashboard.

Just when she executed a perfect parallel park (naturally), they both got out of her emerald 1998 Chrysler Corde. It was a perfect spot too. Right in front of the old theatre.

"So want to tell me what black and white movie you have picked out for us to view?"

"Two classics really. You have the choice between _Citizen Kane_ and _In Cold Blood_. Choose wisely oh Goddess of the Moon."

She placed her hands on her hips with a frown, "You're really laying it on thick, aren't you?"

He shrugged, his grin never faltering, "Just getting a kick out of all of this is all. Now are you picking or not because I've yet to believe you're calling the shots here."

"Since I've already watched the other one, let's go with _In Cold Blood_."

They walked up to the movie ticket window. Dick, the little shit, ordered their tickets and slid a rectangular piece of plastic -was that a credit card?- to the vendor before Artemis could even open her mouth to utter a word.

"Sorry," Dick apologized to the frazzled, zitty twenty-something-year-old, "just didn't want to be a bad date and let her pay, ya know? A bit pushy this one is."

The shock didn't quite wear off, not until Dick had an arm wrapped around hers and was pulling her past the wooden doors and into a dingy looking hallway. She finally gained her bearings and pulled away.

"Okay one, when did we say this was a date? And two, I am so not that pushy!"

There was a moment where she thought, thought being the key word, that she saw a flash of exasperation on his face, but when she blinked he had a smirk on his face.

"I'm pretty sure the term 'date' is pretty vague nowadays, Arty, but in accordance to how a person is asked out on a date, I, technically, followed the protocol, didn't I? And I know a few people who would agree that you are just a tad pushy. Now, should we get medium or large for popcorn?"

He turned around to walk up to the concession stand, already placing his order, and, apparently, had decided on a large bowl of popcorn. She had a feeling he liked making her speechless. (Very few people could actually, and it was weird how his way was similar to a bird like team member of hers.) Feeling a little foolish, she followed after him and rounded him, quickly stopping any movement he was about to make.

"A little clarification would be nice, Grayson. Date or no? And if you give me a bullshit answer that doesn't even qualify as an answer, I am obligated to walk out," she pointed a finger in his face for good measure. The movement of him quietly chewing on the popcorn ruined the effect though...Along with the way he tilted his head in question at her, giving her a good view of how sparkly his blue eyes can get. Was it even possible for a 14-year-old to still do that?

He swallowed slowly, much to her annoyance, and asked carefully, "That depends...would you walk out if I said yes?"

She wasn't sure if she was listening right, but she thought she heard a twinge of loneliness in that tone. The tension that held her shoulders tightly, flowed out, leaving her feeling guilty for no apparent reason, but she opted for telling him the truth. "As much as I don't like being manipulated, no, I wouldn't walk out on you if this is a date."

He hummed thoughtfully, before reaching into the popcorn and pulling out a popped, buttery kernel to hold up to her lips.

She almost pulled away in confusion, but he interrupted her thought process. "I kinda like how they didn't add too much butter and salt to this."

A test? A confirmation? Why was it so suddenly getting hard to read this kid? No matter, she had spoken the truth. And honestly, Dick was a pretty decent guy, easy on the eyes, and definitely smart too. Sure a little too young for her, but what was one date? (If this was a date.) She wasn't one for abandoning someone on an outing anyway.

She opened her mouth slowly and let him push the kernel past her lips, both careful not to brush skin against skin. They stared at each other as she chewed the kernel, unsure of what this moment meant.

Finally, she swallowed it, savoring the lingering taste of butter and salt, "Yeah, they put the just the right amount. Not too greasy or too salty."

His solemn look switched to a beaming one, and suddenly, the moment they had was broken. It shook her slightly, and she was being pulled by the arm and into the already darkened room. The advertisements that flashed on the screen gave an eerie silhouette of the velvet seats, revealing that they were the only two people about to view this movie.

This time, however, she let him guide her through the aisle and allowed him to pick their seats.

xXx

"You know," Dick prompted behind a mouthful of butter pecan ice cream, "I felt sorry for Perry. Dick...not so much."

She smirked, spoon in mouth, "I would've thought that you would all be for Dick."

He rolled his eyes, "Oh haha, ever the comedian, aren't you?"

"Thing is, I don't even try most of the time..."

She trailed off, looking down at the table in front of them. "I don't feel sorry for any of them, actually. Perry, especially."

Dick spooned another portion of his ice cream and curiously stared at her. "Why is that?"

"Well, if you think about it, Perry isn't the only one who has a childhood that wasn't so much like a childhood. In fact, there were and are many people who end up like him when they were a kid, and some of them turn out to be good people."

"So I take it you read the book?"

She chuckled, "What gave it away?"

"I had a feeling you were comparing him to Capote."

"It's a good comparison. Did you read it?"

"Bruce made me at one point, when I complained of boredom one too many times when I was bedridden."

Curious now, she inclined her head at him as a signal. "What for?"

"A few kidnappers got a little feisty with me is all."

"Oh..."

Talk about awkward.

"I got to meet Batman, that was a plus. Although, Robin wasn't with him at the time, but I couldn't complain." He seemed to shrug it off with so much ease. It amazed her how he could do that.

They took a few more bites of their ice cream in silence.

"Is it hard?"

"Could you elaborate please?"

"Is it hard? You know, being Bruce Wayne's ward?"

"Not as hard as losing family. I get by, kinda fills the void from free falling on a trapeze."

Startled by his answer, she glanced up at him in surprise. "Free falling?"

He shrugged in compliance. "Ever heard of Haly's Circus, better yet, the Flying Graysons?"

"I saw that on the news when that happened -I-uh," she turned red, unable to say what was on her mind correctly, "I mean, I didn't know they let you perform at a young age."

"I started training when I could walk actually," Dick smiled softly, "but now...I just do a little flip here and there with Babs when I feel like it."

"I'm surprised she lets you, what with her being territorial, from what Bette tells me."

"Only on the uneven bars. They're kinda her thing...What about you?"

"Pfft, no, I don't think I'm that good at swinging my body with using just a pole."

He raised an eyebrow at her at the obvious hidden teenage perverted meaning, to which she grinned at. "You know that wasn't what I meant."

She chuckled, "I'm more of an archer. Bow and arrow or crossbow for me."

He leaned over the table in interest, "Really now? How'd you get into that?"

"My family...we're really big into fighting techniques...which includes weapons. Before, back when I experimented, my mom handed me a bow and my dad gave me an arrow, and both told me to shoot it at the bullseye. When I did, I just sort of clicked with the bow and arrow," she laughed, "even if I did miss the target by two feet."

_Even if dad made me do fifty pullups._

"But I'm a pretty decent shot now, if I do say so myself."

"How come you didn't join the archery club at our school?"

Artemis scowled, tapping her glass with the spoon in annoyance, "I checked them out. Biggest group of snobs I've yet to meet in Gotham Academy," she sighed, "besides, I need the time to study and keep my grades up if I want to keep the scholarship Mr. Wayne has so kindly awarded me."

_Not to mention my other extra curricular activities._

"Which reminds me, he keeps on mentioning that he hasn't received a thank you letter from you."

"You're kidding me. People still do that?"

Dick rolled his eyes easily, in agreement or exasperation, she wasn't sure. "You forget, Bruce belongs to a long line of Waynes. Old family means old traditions. You have no idea how much my hand cramps whenever my birthday comes around."

Some part of her reasoned out that he was lying, the wincing on his part was a nice touch. "Okay, thanks for the heads up, I guess."

xXx

On their way back, it was only then that she noticed just how much time they spent with each other. Was it this healthy to spend six hours with just one other person? Sure, the 24-hour length stakeouts with the team was more, but at least she could take a break from a person from time to time. No doubt, if Dick hadn't said that he had to get back by five, they probably would have found some other excuse to find something else to do. It actually had been enjoyable.

Dick took out a sensor and pressed the button to open the gates. They passed by, just listening to the tires roll against the loose pebbles of the road, and when she stopped right in front of the steps, her algebra II tutor turned towards her.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, she had a feeling that this would be one of those 'I had a great time moments'.

"So, I had fun. Wanna do this again?"

The thing about Richard Grayson, he always seemed to have this way of doing what she expected but managed to surprise her as well. Apparently, this wasn't any different. However, she was immediately cut off by the simple twinkling of a cell phone. Dick reached into his pocket to pull out his with a slight frown on his face.

There was a moment where Dick snorted and shook his head in disbelief, just before he looked up at her with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, that's Bruce."

She grinned, "Should I be worried?"

"Not at all," he replied smoothly, "now...about meeting up for another date."

"Oh so now it's a date? What happened to being all mysterious?"

"Kinda rude of you to answer with a question, don't you think?" He implored lightly. When his head tilted to the side again, she couldn't help but notice the way his eyes sparkled again. It was almost hypnotising, and she was tempted to just agree with him on everything.

"Like you didn't just do it right now-" Another ringtone broke through their conversation, and this time, she recognized it.

Looking down, she fumbled with her jacket until she held out her own phone. Hers was the kind to blare out her caller in glaring white letters, but this just so happened to be a text and it worked the same nonetheless.

Wally...no doubt, she was being contacted to meet at the Mountain for a mission or an unplanned training session. After he had taken her number to prank call/text her at different hours of the day with weird riddles, it had become a custom to inform one another if they were needed for superhero duties. It was nice of him, especially when it was an already established thing between him and his best bud.

"Wally?"

She glanced up, and much to her surprise, Dick had an annoyed look on his face.

"Uh...yeah, he's a friend back in Central City."

"Wait...isn't that in Missouri?"

"Yeah...uh..." she tugged on her ponytail nervously. This was definitely getting too close to her other identity. She silently berated herself for mentioning the location of the speedster. "My parents used to do a lot of traveling. We met during my second time visiting." Sure that was a half truth, but at least it was something. Hopefully that was answer enough.

"Oh..." He avoided her eyes, quickly trying to hide any emotion his face gave away.

Was it her, or did it get extremely intense all of a sudden?

"Uh, Dick. I swear, we're just friends." It confused her as to why she was explaining herself. This wasn't her fault...was it?

He muttered quietly, too quietly for her to hear, before he shot her a beaming smile, "So in translation, I still have a chance?"

She blinked, startled by the sudden switch in moods, "Sure, if that's what helps you sleep at night."

Dick unbuckled his seatbelt with ease, and all at once, Artemis felt like a trapped animal. Why...why was he leaning towards her? Why were his lips puckered just a little? Why was his arm reaching around her head rest?

These were the types of questions that ran through her mind, and she only made the decision to shut her eyes quickly. The feeling of his lips on her cheek was the result, and she blinked her eyes open in confusion. She wasn't sure if the flare in her stomach that died down was from relief or disappointment.

Grayson was too close for comfort, especially when she could see some of the gell in his hair. Her vision shifted, and it took her a moment to realize that he was shifting.

"See you on Monday, then? We'll discuss our next date then." This time she was sure the brush of his lips against her ear was on purpose, and she flushed when her body shook from just that.

Her breathing came up in short little gasps, and man, was it hot in here?

Thankfully, he didn't give her enough time to answer back. Knowing him and his little quirks, he probably expected her to consent anyway. He pulled back, brushing his lips against the same cheek as before, and then smirked at her.

Oh, how she wanted to say something to make his smug grin disappear, but he was already out of her car and heading up the stairs to the front entrance.

She watched as his blue sweater vanished behind the mahogany doors, and only then did she realize that she had to breathe properly, or else she would pass out from the lack of oxygen.

It annoyed her to no end. Loosing her bamfness like some romantically led high school girl was just something that never happened to her.

She narrowed her eyes, irritated with herself, and took a couple more deep breaths before she concluded that it was finally okay to drive.


End file.
